


随机事件

by swallowdrunk



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowdrunk/pseuds/swallowdrunk
Summary: O.ne incident with Judy
Relationships: Female V/Judy Alvarez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	随机事件

**Author's Note:**

> 模仿游戏支线风格，试图写一个和Judy的随机事件

萨特街，丽姿酒吧  
晚上六点，V走过门口，里面正在营业，门口的保安看到她，主动搭话。  
丽塔：哟，V，几天没看到你来了  
V：这几天忙得很，委托数不过来，怎么，丽姿缺我这个客流量？  
丽塔：那倒不至于  
丽塔：听说你和朱迪确定了关系？帮里的姐妹最近都在传这个，真假的  
V：是。说到这个，她……她今晚在吗？  
丽塔：很不巧，今晚她刚好不在，你要是早一天来，说不定还能去地下室和她见一面。  
V：那好吧，我去她家，回头见，丽塔

丽塔：等一下，V  
V：还有什么事？  
丽塔：这个芯片——朱迪给我的，说是看到你就给你。  
V：她干嘛要你转交？  
丽塔：我不知道，可能是你们太久没见了，她开始寄希望于我了。话说回来，芯片，要不要？  
V：当然  
V接过芯片，插入，数据读取，左下方有数字跳动，六千欧元进账。  
V：靠，这是怎么回事，数据银行？  
丽塔：哟，看来她连这个都交给你了  
V：在丽姿剪超梦能有这么多钱？  
丽塔：不会太多，但绝对不会太少，不过你可别忘了，V。除了莫克斯成员，朱迪还是一个牛逼的超梦编辑师，超梦市场里的香饽饽  
V：等等，你是说她在接外面的单子？我是知道有很多团队都想要她，可是  
丽塔：没有可是，V，事实证明，她现在正在赚钱，并且这份钱是转给你的  
V：我明白，我明白，呼……看来我得好好跟她说说这回事  
消息提醒，朱迪·阿尔瓦雷兹：哟吼！  
V：她还有跟你说什么吗？  
丽塔：没有了，朱迪就让我转交这个给你，要是今晚你没来，就放在售货点那儿，那里也很方便  
V：对啊，随时随地都可以提取，当场转账  
V：她最近怎么样，我是说上下班的状态  
丽塔：还不错。其实她很少跟帮里的姑娘们搭话，交流也都是在有需求时才交流一下，苏西前几天又和她吵了一场，很突然，我们都听见了  
V：这次是吵什么？  
丽塔：超梦原片的质量，朱迪想要更好的，但苏西说现在的够用，大概内容就是这样，就是之后帮里的姐妹都不太高兴  
V：啊…没错，因为那些超梦是她们自己拍的，不过  
丽塔：不过她们也还是只会在背后嚼舌根，有事儿的话还是得腆着脸找朱迪  
V：看来你很喜欢她啊  
丽塔：瞧你的眼神，V，放心吧，我可不会和你抢的，我只是觉得朱迪在这里……很稀有，你明白吧  
V：我明白  
V：总的来说还是谢谢你了，丽塔，回头见  
丽塔：回头见，V，下次记得进来玩

V若有所思地走到街边，几辆车呼啸而过，银手的意识体在波动  
强尼：这超梦妞真够意思的，是不是担心你一天赚的钱还不够维修义体的？  
V：去你的，强尼，她只是想帮我  
强尼：好啊，那你现在该怎么办呢，V，我记得当时你可是明确拒绝了她支付报酬啊  
V：这可不代表我成功阻止了她，我得见见她，不是今晚就是明晚，但我得先看看我家姑娘都给我发了什么  
消息，朱迪·阿尔瓦雷兹：知道什么跟“朱迪”押韵吗？咪咪，嗯哼嗯哼  
消息，朱迪·阿尔瓦雷兹：你简直太可爱了  
消息，V：我猜猜，你喝醉了  
……  
聊完后消息框不再跳动，V关闭消息，在夜风中神清气爽  
强尼：操，V，赶快收了你心里那些乱飞的粉红泡泡，真他妈的腻死我了  
V：闭嘴，强尼，我决定现在就去宪章街，至于你，和克里的见面还能再拖一会儿，反正你现在也不能拿我怎样

宪章街，朱迪的公寓  
一段时间过后  
V坐在台阶上，意识体在门口闪动  
强尼：V啊V，真搞不懂你的脑子里装的都是什么，那丫头不是把钥匙给你了吗，要等进去等，在这儿坐着干嘛，公寓气氛组？  
V：你懂什么，她现在喝醉了  
强尼：哈，老子当年喝醉了差点被人按进马桶里，可从来没有过这种被等待的感觉  
V：去，朱迪和你能一样吗？别说话，我看到有车来了，这次肯定是她  
强尼：前八辆你也这么说，结果呢，结果不还是在这儿喝西北风  
V：这次肯定不一样  
V走出公寓单元门，转头看到了洛克珊下车，车里还有个模模糊糊的人影，天太黑，看不清，但怎么想都是自家姑娘  
V：嘿，洛克珊！  
洛克珊：V！来得刚好，朱迪她她今晚和我们嗨上天了，就剩我还有有点脑子，但但我也不太行了，你来来抱她回回去吧，我也走走了，放心，她今晚……很开心  
V：好，我明白了，这趟出租费用我出了，谢谢你，洛克珊  
洛克珊坐回车里，V率先支付了费用，并从后座抱下了醉得蜷成一团的朱迪，朱迪正含糊地念叨什么，头紧紧贴上她的胸口，口中呼出的热气轻轻拍打胸脯，V温柔地抱着朱迪，慢慢慢慢地从楼下走到楼上。  
公寓的门应声打开，熟悉的住处与熟悉的人，V在浴室门口犹豫了一下，还是决定先去卧室，朱迪的床小，不如自己公寓的大，但也足够躺下，营造家的氛围。V站在床边，仔细地、默默地注视朱迪的睡颜，半天后她才动，俯下身，低下头，在脸颊上轻轻留下一个吻。

V：晚安。


End file.
